


Jake Kiszka Headcanons

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Series: Tumblr shit [13]
Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: All Headcanons (and blurbs) pertaining to Jakey Kiszka that I've written on Tumblr. Includes pieces that have also been posted in other works in this series.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Original Character(s), Jake Kiszka/Reader, Jake Kiszka/You
Series: Tumblr shit [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738981
Kudos: 1





	Jake Kiszka Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back, sorry for the messiness of this series I'm working on it. Ao3 is an archive, after all, and I want ALL of my creations to be archived... but it can be confusing/messy to transition small Tumblr requests for headcanons to here. So apologies.

How Jake Gets Flustered

Jake tries to keep his cool, and usually succeeds but he gets pretty flustered if someone he REALLY respects gives him compliments. It feels so nice to know that those he looks up to think he's good, too, but it doesnt change that hes not sure how to react to it. That time with Elton John, man... Jake swore his cheeks had never burned so much before. All in a good way, of course

He also tends to get squirmy when lovers make him wait and watch. Jake is used to be the center of attention in the bedroom, or, at least, always having hands on him in some way. When he's told to sit and watch -- don't touch -- he does it, but not without a bit of aroused confusion. Taking him down a sexual peg is a great way to make Jake unsure of what to do


End file.
